The present invention relates to powdered water-soluble polymers and, more particularly, to the use of powdered water-soluble polymers in toilet block applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439 (McDermott, et al) (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) discloses a water-soluble composition comprising extruded polyvinyl alcohol or partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate having admixed therewith a compatible fragrance and one or more other components, particularly suitable for use in the fabrication of toilet rim blocks. Polyvinyl alcohol and partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate are water-soluble, biodegradable resins having advantageous aroma control release properties and solubility/dispersibility characteristics desirable for toilet rim blocks. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439, the extrusion and subsequent comminution of the polyvinyl alcohol or partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate provides facile control of the size of the dispersed entities and the overall size of the particulate fragrancing polymers, which, in turn, provides control over the ultimate advantageous properties of the particulate fragranced polymers described therein. Until U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439, the advantages of polyvinyl alcohol and partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate had not previously been obtained in toilet block applications, and other additives had to be included in the toilet block compositions in order to provide the desired aroma control release and solubility/dispersibility characteristics.
Although the water-soluble compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439 have excellent aroma and solubility properties, however, the foaming performance of these compositions is less than optimal.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a water-soluble, water-swellable or water-dispersible composition having improved foaming performance, without compromising excellent aroma behavior, life-time performance and solubility/dispersibility characteristics desirable for toilet block applications.
According to the present invention, there is provided a composition of matter which comprises a powdered, water-soluble, water-swellable or water-dispersible polymer, a compatible fragrance, either as a blend of fragrance with polymer or separately mixed, and one or more surfactants.
The composition of matter of the present invention, has, unexpectedly and advantageously, excellent foaming properties, better than the compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) and conventional toilet elements, as well as excellent aroma behavior, life-time performance and solubility/dispersibility characteristics, which are comparable, and at least as good as, the aroma properties, life-time performance and solubility/dispersibility characteristics of a the compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,439.
Preferably, the composition of matter comprises 20% polymer and 5% fragrance, separately mixed, or 25% of an 80:20 polymer:fragrance blend.
Preferably, (a) the polymer is extruded polyvinyl alcohol or partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate (50-90% partially hydrolyzed), (b) the one or more surfactants comprises a combination of sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and sodium toluenesulfonate in a weight ratio of from 1:5, to 5:1 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98LABSxe2x80x99); and (c) the fragrance comprises one or more polar primary alcohols, e.g., n-octyl alcohol or n-nonyl alcohol.
The composition of the present invention may, further, optionally contain a filler such as sodium sulphate or any one of a disinfecting or sanitizing agent, a coloring agent, a bleaching agent, a lime-scale removing agent, a deodorizing agent, a stain-inhibiting agent, a water-softening agent, a rheological control agent, a preservative, an antioxidant, a stabilizer, a dispersant and/or a foam booster.
Also provided are a toilet element, which may be a toilet rim block for use in a toilet bowl, or a free-standing block for use in a toilet cistern, molded using the composition of the present invention and processes for preparing the composition of matter and toilet element of the present invention.